1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motorcycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in some motorcycles, a main frame extends in a rearward direction from a head pipe and a rear arm for supporting a rear wheel attached at the rear of the main frame for an up and down swinging movement. At the same, an exhaust pipe of an engine extends in a rearward direction around a region below the engine and a muffler connected to the exhaust pipe disposed at a higher position than the rear wheel.
The muffler connected to the exhaust pipe as described above is usually attached directly to a seat rail or directly to a cross member of the seat rail.
As described above, the muffler connected to the exhaust pipe is usually attached directly to the seat rail or the cross member of the seat rail, so that the seat disposed on the seat rail is affected by heat from the exhaust pipe and the muffler. Therefore, other components besides the seat rail are required, for preventing heat transmission from the exhaust pipe and the muffler to the seat, causing a problem of a complex structure, an increased number of parts and increased costs.
In view of the foregoing, an advantage of the present invention is to provide a motorcycle in which a seat is supported with a simple structure, heat transmission is mitigated, the number of parts is reduced and the cost is lowered.